


a secret feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Casual Sex, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You invited him to spend the night with him once, now you see each other every other night. The boy with the black hair and the glasses. He must be your age but he looks like he's somewhat malnourished.





	a secret feeling

Whenever you'd see him it would only be during nights, lately it's been every night.

He'd come over to your apartment and sleep in your bed, you think he doesn't have anywhere else to sleep.

He uses your shower before he gets into your bed, it's strange to you because you know he is drenched in sweat only about an hour later.

He'd crawl into your bed and hand you his glasses as he readied himself to take you again.

Each and every time you'd crawl your nails into his back and he'd wince at the feeling.

He loved it, he loved pain. Always asked you to make him feel it. Not that you minded.

You get it. You love the way he hurts you too.

You asked him if he'd like to move in with you, make all of this official.

But he always declined.

Saying that he wasn't sure if he really was into men or not.

You were like his secret shame, you mostly just felt numb about that.

You couldn't bring yourself to feel shame or pain about him holding you as you both slept.

Waking up each morning in his arms, pretending that the two of you are together in more ways then just casual sex.

He can do what he wants as long as he comes back each night.

You get up together, while he takes another shower you make him some toast and get out jam.

He always thanks you for your "hospitality." You always thank him for another good night.

But today... he cried.

He started sobbing and covering his face, trying to brush your concerns away.

He said he felt like he was using you, you told him that wasn't true.

"I can't live here with you... I... I would only cause you trouble... mooch off of you..."

"But... you want to live here? Don't you?"

John looks up at you for a split second.

John looks away again, he wipes a drip of snot from under his nose.

"Listen... you sleep here every night anyway. We can figure something out."

He still isn't looking at you. Always refusing to look at you.

"I... I don't know."

"John." You gain back his attention. "I'd rather you stay here for the day, just to see if you'd like it here."

John opened his mouth to speak as he looked across the room, still not looking at you.

He nodded.

"Okay."

John finally caved.

* * *

"Dave!" He smiled once you got in. "Perfect timing! I was just about to head out for the night shift."

"I'm glad I could catch you, babe."

He smiles at you, a sheepish, and almost shy smile.

Glancing away for a split second before he looks back at you.

Your husband can never take his eyes off of you.

"I'm glad too... this home only feels like a home when you're here."

Now you find yourself sheepishly smiling.

How can you feel anything but warm when he's around.

You have to numb yourself when you're out of the house.

When you're on your own, you just don't feel like yourself anymore.

You feel the best in the day... when you're in bed with him.

You're sure he does too.


End file.
